Wolverines!/Transcript
Cutscene NORAD HQ's satellite tracks formations of bogeys approaching around the U.S. One group over the Bering Strait near Alaska. NORAD HQ: Sand Bravo, we're reading 70 bogeys in your sector, please verify. Nome AFB: Very funny, Station. That's a big negative, over. (In background): Yeah, it might be a glitch on one of the ACS modules. A.C.S. diagnostics..." NORAD HQ: Sand Bravo, be advised, running diagnostics to scan for malfunction. Nome AFB: The skies are clear, Station. You got yourself some phantom dots. Over. Another large group over the Pacific near the West Coast. NORAD HQ: Zulu X-Ray 6. Signs in your sector of some 100 bogeys, please advise. Vandenberg AFB: Negatory, Station. Scope is clear. I dunno what to tell ya. Solar interference? Heavy sunspot activity today. NORAD HQ: Sierra Delta, uh, we may have a minor ACS fault here. Do you have anything on your scope? Air Traffic Controller (yelling in horror): THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! And a massive group of bogeys on the East Coast all over I-95. NORAD HQ: Sierra Delta, repeat! Air Traffic Controller: I'M LOOKIN' AT FIGHTER JETS OVER I - 95! HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET THROUGH?! NORAD HQ: Standby! Attempting to contact the nearest unit in that sector. Sgt. Foley answers the call. Sgt. Foley: I read you. This is First Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, Sergeant Foley, acting commander of Hunter Two-One. Do you copy, over? Diagnostic Complete: FAULT" NORAD HQ: All stations, be advised - satellite surveillance has been disabled. SOSUS and PAVE PAWS arrays are inoperative at this time. The satellite tracks U.S. Army Ranger Private James Ramirez in Northeastern Virginia. "Wolverines!" 4 - 17:45:34 James Ramirez Bn., 75th Ranger Regiment Virginia, U.S.A. Private James Ramirez, Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn, and Pvt. Morgan start off in a Humvee together. As they drive through a small town, radio chatter is heard of U.S. forces unpreparedly engaging the Russian Federation Army. Radio: The Russians have everything east of I-95! My sector's gonna fall within the hour! We've lost contact with (unintelligible), where's the air support!? Tell (unintelligible) prepare to engage! Enemy paratroopers are infiltrating our position. We are cut off, I repeat, we are cut off! Sierra, look out! Drop that 1000mm mortar on the red smoke, now! Get 'em out of here, get your Harriers to take out the interchange at I-495 and US-50! Up above in the sky, Russian MiGs are flying low and fast and transport planes are dropping paratroopers. The front Humvee's gunner spools his minigun at one paratrooper attempting to land on the roof of a house. The team drives down the street until they approach some roadblocks, a BTR-80 is at the end of the street. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' We got a BTR! Get out, get out! They get out of their Humvee and follow Sgt. Foley behind some houses, out of the fire of the BTR, which destroys their Humvees. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Team, this way! Let's go let's go! They move along the street behind the houses. Ramirez pulls out the new ''[[SCAR-H|''SCAR-H]]'' with a Red Dot Sight and Shotgun attachment.'' Sgt. Foley: Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1 requesting air support, over! Overlord: Hunter 2-1, all air support is already engaged. Additional ground support is en route to your position but has encountered heavy resistance, over. Sgt. Foley: Roger that Overlord. Be advised, we've encountered enemy armor and are proceeding on foot, over. Overlord: Overlord copies all. Good luck. Out. They continue down the back way until they reach a street. '' '''Cpl. Dunn:' Sarge, did HQ just tell us to go 'F' ourselves? Sgt. Foley: Pretty much, Corporal! I got a fix on Raptor! 300 meters to the east! Cpl. Dunn: Roger That. The BTR approaches from down the opposite street, blowing up houses as it goes. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Hold your fire! Don't engage the BTR - they haven't acquired us! Hang right and stay behind it! They run behind another backyard to the right of the BTR. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' I got a visual on smoke coming from the crash site. That's where Raptor went down! They follow Sgt. Foley up the road after the BTR has passed. The BTR stops by a roadblock. Its doors open and troops exit the vehicle. Sgt. Foley: We're spotted! Ramirez - use your smoke grenades! Dunn, Morgan - cover him! Throw a smoke grenade on that BTR! Ramirez throws smoke grenades on the BTR. Sgt. Foley: Use the cover of the smoke to run past the BTR into the alley! If the player stalls. Sgt. Foley: Ramirez! Come to the alley! They avoid the BTR and the troops coming out of it and run into a side alley. A Russian paratrooper is seen attempting to untangle himself free from his parachute, but to no avail as Ramirez easily kills him. More hostiles come out from the alley and they engage them. They run to the end of the alley. Sgt. Foley: Incoming! Truck 12 o' clock! They kill the hostiles from the truck and run into the parking lot of the Nova Gas Station. A few more Russians are killed at the gas store. Sgt. Foley: On me! Go! Go! Go! They cross the street and into the parking lot of Nate's Restaurant. If the player is not at Foley's position. Sgt. Foley: Ramirez! we're at the crash site, Get over here! If the player is still not there. Sgt. Foley: The crash site is just at the North of Nate's Restaurant! Ramirez stacks up with Foley. They approach a downed helicopter, where Pvt. Wells is fighting off Russian forces at CRB Financial. Sgt. Foley: Private! Gimme a sitrep! Where's Raptor? Pvt. Wells: We moved him to the meat locker, it's practically bulletproof! Sgt. Foley: What's his status? Pvt. Wells: He's still unconscious, you got a medic? Sgt. Foley: Corporal Dunn, check it out! What else? Pvt. Wells: We got a supply drop on the roof with a M-5 sentry gun! Sgt. Foley: Ramirez - get to the roof and check out the supply drop! If the player stays long enough. Sgt. Foley: What about anti-tank weapons? Air support? Pvt. Wells: We're all out. Ramirez heads inside the restaurant, and finds a ladder in the kitchen. He climbs to the top of the roof. There is an ammo crate which the player can refill his ammo. Sgt. Foley: Heads up ladies, we got trucks to the south. Cpl. Dunn: They're using smoke to cover their advance! Sgt. Foley: Squad, this is Hunter 2-1 Actual. Switch to thermal optics if you got em. Incoming from the south! Two dozen plus foot mobiles! Ramirez picks up an M14 EBR with Thermal Scope and takes out the incoming troops from the south (kill 6 enemies in a row using thermal to get achievement: "Some Like it Hot"). Sgt. Foley: Tangos on the roof behind us! The player can turn towards the Burger Town rooftop and take out a few more hostiles there. After Ramirez and the team clear the south side of Nate's Restaurant of troops, the team runs to the other side of the roof. Cpl. Dunn: Incoming, north side! Sgt. Foley: Roger that! Ramirez moves the sentry gun to the north side of Nate's Restaurant. '' '''Cpl. Dunn:' Contact to the north! Sgt. Foley: Team, we got contacts to the north! Team, shift your fire north! Cpl. Dunn: They're layin' down a smokescreen to the north. Sgt. Foley: Roger. Switch the thermal if you got it. Ramirez takes out the troops coming from the north with an M14 EBR with a Thermal Scope. If the hostiles make their way to the rooftop. Sgt. Foley: Our perimeter is breached! Enemies on the roof! Squad! Hostiles on the roof! Turn around! Ramirez takes out the troops climbing the two ladders to the roof. The hostiles are eliminated. Sgt. Foley: Looks like Ivan's had enough. Corporal Dunn, gimme a sitrep on Raptor, over. Cpl. Dunn: Raptor is secure and stable. Sgt. Foley: Roger that. Everyone check your weapons and ammo. They'll be back. Two-One-Delta, be advised, two BTRs coming in from the north. Cpl. Dunn: Roger that. Suddenly missiles explode in the parking lot of Nate's Restaurant. '' '''Cpl. Dunn:' What the hell was that?! Sgt. Foley: Get off the roof!; Get off the roof, now!; Ramirez! Get the ... off the roof! Ramirez and the team jump down the ladder into the kitchen. '' '''Cpl. Dunn:' I have a visual on an enemy UAV operator remote-piloting those missiles! He's inside that diner to the west, over! Sgt. Foley: Ramirez! Get over there, and kill that SOB! I'm sending part of the squad to help you out! Go! Ramirez, Dunn, and a small group of Rangers run across Nate's parking lot to Joe's Diner. Sgt. Foley: Get down! One of the BTRs has a visual on you! Ramirez takes cover while the BTR passes him. Sgt. Foley: Get behind something solid! That BTRs got you in his sights! Ramirez hides from the BTR and makes his way into the diner. There he engages Russian soldiers inside. Cpl. Dunn: Incoming! Back door! More Russians enter the diner from the back door. They clear the diner of hostiles. Cpl. Dunn: Ramirez - get the control rig for the UAV! Ramirez grabs the UAV control rig off the counter. Sgt. Foley: Ramirez, neutralize that enemy armor. Ramirez uses the UAV rig to take out the BTR in the area. Sgt. Foley: Good effect on target. That's a kill. One more to go. Ramirez uses the UAV rig to destroy the second BTR. Sgt. Foley: Nice work team. Regroup over here. They move out of the diner. Sgt. Foley: Enemy fast movers! Take cover! Two MiGs fly overhead and bomb Nate's Restaurant. Cpl. Dunn: Two-One-Actual you still there? Sgt. Foley: (coughs) Roger that. Everyone listen up - new plan. Ramirez! Take your team and secure Burger Town! We're gonna move Raptor over there! This location has been compromised! Everyone else listen up! We're moving Raptor ASAP! Stack up by the south entrance of Nate's! We need to get the hell out of this building before those fast movers make another pass. Ramirez and his squad run across the parking lot to Burger Town and engages the tangos inside. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Ramirez! We still got hostiles near the Burger Town, we have to move! The tangos inside are killed. Sgt. Foley: Squad be advised, we’re gonna move Raptor from Nate’s to the Burger Town as a group! On three! One! Two! Three! Go go go! Sgt. Foley and his team, carrying Raptor, make their way over to Burger Town from Nate’s Restaurant. Sgt. Foley: Team, this way! Let’s go let’s go! Keep these guys off me! They engage hostiles positioned at Taco To Go. '' '''Cpl. Dunn:' Tango down. Sgt. Foley secures Raptor in a meat locker inside Burger Town and shuts the door locked. Sgt. Foley: Squad, I've made it to the Burger Town meat locker. Raptor is inside and secure. The door is shut - you guys keep Ivan out. Friendly convoy is oscar mike. Waves of hostiles drop on various locations, Overlord advises the player of their presence. The following lines are examples spoken in-game. Overlord: Be advised, Hunter 2-1, you have an enemy patrol by that bank to the north, over.; Hunter 2-1, fifteen-plus tangos approaching near the diner to the west, over. Sgt. Foley: Ramirez, we got hostiles! Use your Predator Drone control rig to protect Raptor. Pvt. Ramirez takes out targets with the Predator Drone. Depending on how many kills he gets per missile, Overlord remarks his performance with the following lines: ''- Five plus KIAs'': Overlord: Five plus confirmed kills. Nice work, Hunter two one.; Hunter two one, that's another five plus confirmed.; Good hit. More than five KIAs. ''- Ten plus KIAs (earns achievement: Ten Plus Foot-Mobiles):'' Overlord: Ten plus KIAs. Good hit. Good hit.; Oh, man, that's another ten plus confirmed, Hunter two one. Good shootin'; That's gotta be at least five... no, ten plus KIAs.; Oh man. That's at least ten more confirms Hunter Two-One. Good shooting. ''- Other lines:'' Overlord: That's a direct hit hunter two one. Keep up the fire.; He's down. The Predator Drone gets shot down after the second wave. Ranger: Someone just took out our Predator! Be advised, the Predator is offline I repeat, the Predator is offline! They manage to hold off the third wave without the Predator. If Ramirez tries to use Predator Drone that was shot down by something. Overlord: AGM's are offline; UAV's are Offline. The third wave is held off. Overlord: Hunter 2-1, this is Overlord. We got a visual on a pair of enemy attack helicopters headed for your area, over. Sgt. Foley: Solid copy, Overlord. Team! Take down that helicopter! Go! Team! I saw a stinger missile in that diner to the west! Ramirez heads to Joe's Diner, grabs a stinger missile, and shoots down the first enemy helicopter. Sgt. Foley: Nice work! That heli is down. Overlord: Hunter 2-1, Goliath One has a visual on a hostile patrol coming from the southeast, over. Hunter 2-1, relay from Goliath One: you got an enemy helicopter loaded for bear approaching your area, over. Cpl. Dunn: Eyes up! Enemy gunship comin' in hot! Sgt. Foley: The second helo just showed up! Take it down! Team! I saw a couple of Stingers on the roof of Nate's! Ramirez heads to the roof of Nate's, grabs another stinger missile and shoots down the second helicopter. The convoy arrives a few seconds later. Sgt. Foley: The convoy's here! Everyone on me! We're getting the hell outta here! Let's go, let's go! Ramirez! The convoy is just to the south of Burger Town, get your ass over here! Move! Cpl. Dunn: Ramirez! We gotta get to the convoy! They reach the convoy south of Burger Town and begin to evacuate the area. Overlord: Hunter 2-1, this is Overlord, gimme a sitrep, over. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, Hunter 2-1. Be advised: precious cargo is secure, repeat, precious cargo is secure. We're oscar mike. Overlord: Overlord copies all. Good job. Out. Sgt. Foley: Squad, we still got 2,000 civvies in Arcadia. If you got a family there, it's your lucky day - we're gonna go save their lives!